Where You Belong
by Forever-A-Foster
Summary: So this started off as a type of love story, but ended up more about Callie, and her struggles as a lesbian teenager. This is my first fan fiction so please read. Sorry for any misspelling.
1. Chapter 1

General POV

"Hey bitch nice to know you have a heart!" The girl with jade green eyes says "j-jade!oh my god, what the hell! Where are you?" Callie asks "ya know the same hell hole you WERE in." She says in her ghetto voice, "your kinda shitty for just getting your self arrested and then; leavening me here for dead!" Jade yells into the camera. "I know, I kno-" Callie was interrupted by a male yelling. "JADE! What the hell who said you could use your phone!" Callie's sees a hand slap jade across the face, and then the screen goes away.

"Wha- no! MOMS!" Callie yells rushing to find Lena and Stefan, "yes love?" Stefan says. " "oksoiwastalkingtomyoldfriendthatliveswithliamandweweretalkingwhenhisdadcomesinheslapsherandnothingthescreenisblackimfreakingoutidontknowwhattodo"

( for you guys if you can't read that it says this. "Ok so I was talking to my old friend that live with Liam and we were talking when his dad comes in and slaps her and nothing the screen goes black I'm freaking out I don't know what to do")

"Whoa whoa, slow down breath what's going on?" Lena asks, " I was talking to my friend on FaceTime and Liam's god blessing mother- mmmmm" Callie calms her self, "he slaps her and grabs the phone I'm..freaking out" she says slowly "Callie do you me to go check things out?" Stefan asks "yes but I want to come with you.." Callie says, "I don't know?" Stefan questions "please mom I NEED to help!" Callie begs "ok ok come on." Stef and Lena say ushering her out the house.  
The other kids where are the mall, so Stef texted them telling them what's going on.

Marriana: be safe! Love you

Jesus: ok love u

They pull up to the old worn down house, Callie takes a deep breath. "Come on..." Stef sighs opening her door, Callie hops out "ok I have a plan your not gong to like it but, best chance. Ok I will go knock on the door and see who answers then I'll ask to see jade, but if anything goes bad you will be here so no worries." Callie says "I don't know callie it's dangerous." They both said "yes but you will be here so I'll be fine, and...yeah" Callie says, "ok but just yell if you need us!" Callie nods and walks for the door.

Callie's POV  
I walk up to the door and take a deep breath. I ball my hand up and bang on the door. "WHAT!" The man says "now that's no way to speak a lady." I say smirking "now where's jade dick face!' I say "I think I should just punch you in the face!" The man says, I lean forward into the mans face "I'd like to see you try" I say, with that the man slaps me my face stings and I'm sure I can taste blood "hey!" I hear Stef call but that doesn't stop me, I grab his hand and pulls it down elbowing him in the face I kick him in the groin , then in the face again, taking his hair in my hands "now I'm going to ask you again where the FUCK! Is jade?" "Callie you ok¿" I hear Lena ask, "aw somebody actually loves you?" With that I pull up my knee and smashes his face on it, "dick, come on lets find jade..." Lena, and Stef stand there mesmerized "ok we are gonna have to talk about that." Stef says, I walk to my old room, seeing jade on the floor head resting on her knees "damn you actually came, did you realize this house is bad for me to?" She says getting up, "shut the hell up, are you ok." I ask "nothing a kiss won't help" she does a kiss face to me."really? You want to play this game?" I ask standing my ground, "haha no, who's this." She say looking past me, "these are my moms Stef, Lena meet jade Matthew, jade cough cough ass whole, my moms" I say, "ok you guys go out to the car and I will arrest this dick." Stef says, "ok"

Stefs POV

I walk back to were the man was, I still can't believe callie can fight like that. I place the handcuffs around the man, slapping him hard "wake up!" I say "fuck you!" He says, "yeah yeah your under arrest for assault of a minor." I say pulling him out the door. And putting him in the cop car, "im going to take her to my house" I tell my captain, "are you sure?" She asks "yes!" I say "captain" I nod and walk over to my car. "Ok ladies lets to home..." I say.

Callie's POV  
The ride home was uneventful, my lip was throbbing I could feel it burn at the touch. "Dude I'm sorry about not coming to get you, I had no way." I say she turns to me, "it's fine but you have to make it up to me" she say winking, "haha maybe." I say winking back, "ehem!" I hear Stef says "shit! Give me a heart attack! Why don't you!" I say holding my hand on my heart. "Umm ok? We're home..." Stef trails off "umm ok." I open the door and get out. "So umm your gonna stay here for now." Lena says, "ok but I'm emancipated so, I don't have to, the dude just wouldn't let me have my own house." I take her hand "come on I want to show you something." I drag her around the house and into the barn. I shut the door and turn back to her, grab her waist and press my lips to hers. "We'll, that was mmm I've missed you." She says pulling me back into the kiss deeping the kiss, she pulls at the hem of my shirt. "Come on my mom are probably wondering were we are." I say, I enter the house "Callie!" I hear Jude say "hey bud" I say ruffling his hair. "So where do I sleep?" Jade asks,"you can sleep in Callie's room if you want." Lena says, "I'm ok with that if you are." She says turning towards me, "yeah, fine by me. Come one ill show you were it is."  
General POV  
"Something seems odd between them?" Stef says "like what?" Lena asks, "Ihave a feeling there more than friends." She replays, "AWWWWWWW that would be so cute!" Lena says, "we'll we don't have to worry like with Jesus." Lena laughs, Stef just gives her the death stare. "Really?" She says with her hands on her hips, "yes my love there no possible way that she could get pregnant." Lena laughs, "yeah, yeah I think we should talk to her about the little fight she had." Stef says "yeah she can fight I wonder why she never told us." Lena says. "Callie can you come here please?"  
Callie's POV  
We go upstairs and I lead her to my room, Brandon's former room. I lead her in and shut the door. "Come here you ok?" I ask, "yeah I'm happy you came for me, I thought Liam found you and..." She says "aww no come here, if your alive I'm alive ok babe I love you, you know was trying to find a way to get you but, I don't want my moms to find out yet...I know they will be supportive of course but...you know how I am."I say pulling her closer "mmhmm now what about making me feel better, hmm" she say buring her face into my neck. "Come here and I'll make you feel better I usher her words the bed lying her down kissing her lips passionately, I lower my kisses to her cheek bone, "Callie ca you come here!" I here Stef say "don't go" jade moans, "I have to or she will get suspicious." I say giving her a final kiss before leaving. I walk downstairs "in the kitchen!" I hear Lena say, "what's up?" I ask sitting on a stool, "we wanted to talk to you about, you fighting that man..." Stef says "oh I'm fine." I say "just my knee ha this big bruise but nothing I can't handle..." I say, "sweetie it's not ok you don't need to be in pain!" Lena "I'm not." I say, "ok sweetie but why didn't you tell us you could fight like that?" Stef ask " I mean I figured you knew I was a foster kid and all we learn to fight young." I explain, "I'm sorry you had to learn and grow up so young." Lena says, "it's not your fault." I say, "I have a happy ending because of you guys, you gave me something I didn't think I had, a family." I say taking both of they're hands "ok sweetie we love you to diner will be ready soon." Lena says, ok I'm going to start on my homework." I say and heading upstairs, I get back into the room. "Should we finish what started"


	2. Chapter 2

I'm hugging jade close to me, it's been awhile sense I had her in my arms. I hear her moan, "morning beautiful." I say kissing her lips, "mmmorning" she mumbles, "how'd you sleep?" I ask her, "barely got any!" She says looking at up at me. "It was your Idea, for round 4! You can't blame me for it!" I laugh, getting a glance at the clock. "Fuck I'm going to be late for breakfast!" I hurry getting dressed in my black skinny jeans and skull shirt along with the black pumps Mariana gave me. "We'll don't you look stunning!" Jade says sitting up propping her self on her elbows, "is that a joke?" I lean close to her "nope" I smirk and walk to the door, "get dressed!" I say before leaving for breakfast. I go downstairs, and enter the kitchen "almost late for breakfast!" Everyone says "yeah yeah, jade wanted to talk to me about so stuff..." I cover up, "so where is jade?" Mariana asks, "still sleeping! I told her to-" I was cut off by jade walking in." I smile, "well good morning, cough cough dick!" I say. "Callie language!" Lena says "right sorry!" I look down at my food. "Ok so you guys have school! Come on, plates in the sink, grab your bags!" Stef says I get up and take my plat to the sink rinsing it off, "so...we going to school, no funny business got it?" I say, "yeah your the boss!" Jade says "haha very funny! I'm not kidding!" I say poking.  
School is boring, same stupid classes every day! Jade had to get her schedule, so Callie had to go to class alone. Later that day jade catches up to callie, "hey cal!" Jade says "hey I think I'm ready to tell them I've been thinking a lot about it..." Callie says, "well good because I don't want to hide to do this." Jade says pulling callie I and kissing her, "mmm me either".

Mariana POV  
Jade pulled Callie in and kissed her, I wonder if moms know about them. I should tell them since they are sleeping in the same room, they could be doing anything for all we know. I put my books in my locker and make my way to mamas office. "Mama?" I ask, " Mariana whats the matter?" She say looking up from her papers. "It's discussing out there, I hate high school!" I say, "and why is that?" Her mother asks "go out there and see..." I say. Lena give her a questioning look, and gets up making her way to the door. Slowly Lena opens the door. She look directly at Callie and Jade kissing! "Mariana your in big trouble!" She says, "why I'm not the one sucking faces with each other!" Mariana protests. "No but your being rue towards Callie trying to get her in trouble!" Lena says. "Ugh!" Mariana says, "get to class!" Lena says. Mariana makes her way down the hall. Getting another glance of Callie and jade.  
Callie's POV  
Finally school was over, I get to go home to more school! I have a shit load of homework and this teacher expects me to write my guilts in this journal! Yeah. Not happening! I walk home hand in hand with jade, once we get close I let go. "I'm going to tell them ok?" I say, "ok." She replays, I walk into the house; heart beating faster and faster.

"Callie can we speak to you?" My moms ask, "um sure?" I say, "we know." They simply say I have a feeling I know what their talking about. "Know about what?" I ask playing with my necklace my mother gave me. "Callie you don't have to hide it from us we understand sweets" Stef says taking my hand in hers, "how did you find out?" I ask. "Mariana saw you to at school..." God she couldn't keep her mouth shut nice to know she supports me! "I'm sorry for not telling you, I just wasn't ready!" I say, "we understands Callie we just want you to trust us." Stef says, "ok now go do your homework!" Lena says, "noo can't I cook or clean, I have to much to do!" Stef and Lena laugh, "sorry but homework first!" Lena says "yeah yeah" I go upstairs to my room to start my homework.

"How'd it go?" Jade asks, "come here!" I say taking her hand, I drag her out to the hall. "Callie what-" I cut her off by a passionate kiss. "PDA alert!" Stef says coming up the stairs covering her eyes. "So I guess it went well?" She jokes, "or course cause I wouldn't be kissing you right here." I say, that's very true my Caulie flower." Jade says, "really? That's a lame nickname." I say, crossing my arms. "Well it's the best I can do...".

Jade POV  
The next day was a pain, school, test in school blah blah blah. "Girls get up!" I hear a voice at the door, "Kay!" I reply, " Callie wake up time for school." I say shaking her, "mmm-no sleep!" She says, I kiss her lip and travel down to her neck, giving her wet sloppy kisses. "Mmm, jade stop I have to get up." She joke pushing me off, and getting up. After Callie gets dressed, we go downstairs for breakfast. "Good morning my lovelies." Stef says, "morning." Callie says, I smile in return.  
ok  
After breakfast Lena drive us to school sense she works there, "want me to walk you to your locker?" I ask, "sure." I take her hand in mine and we walk towards her locker, but on the way there we see posters of me and her kissing, my mouth a gap "what the hell!" I see signs saying 'Callie's a little whore' and 'lesbo' with her face on them. She snatches her hand back rubbing it like she was burnt. "Callie talk to me." I say "no! Just leave me alone!" She say running off. Lena walks up beside me seeing the posters and signs. "Wha- the" Lena couldn't finish her sentence, "who did this! If nobody doesn't speak up the dance will be off!" Lena yells, "why do you care, she's a little whore, nobody like only you and her girlfriend!" Tyalia says, "so I'm guessing yor the one who put all these up?" Lena asks annoyed, "no but their all true!" Tyalia yells, "go my office I'm calling your mom." Lena says. Tyalia stomps off, I rush and tear down all the posters and signs. "I'm going to find, Callie!" I hear Lena say. "Ok."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Callie's POV  
I see all the posters and signs, I knew it was wrong to tell anyone. "Callie talk to me!" Jade says to me, I seeing everyone look at me, I rip my hand back knowing and seeing people look. I take off running towards the girls bathroom. I enter the bathroom letting the tears fall, I get in a stall and lock the door. "God I'm stupid!" I scream, covering my eyes and sliding down the wall crashing onto the floor. They think I'm a whore, damn I am, I had a relationship with my foster brother Liam. Thinking of this makes me cry harder.

I hear the bathroom door open, and I quite my cries. "Callie sweetie?" I hear Lena say, I accidentally let out a sob. "Callie sweetie open up she says knocking on the stall door. I slowly crawl over to the door opening it, and resting my back, back on the wall. "Oh Callie." Lena says sitting next to me wrapping her arms around me. "There rig-ht I am all those things!" I say into her neck, "No your not. Your none of those things." She say smoothing my hair out. "Where would they get those things them mom, just admit it I'm worthless." I cry, "Callie don't say that, your worth more than all the people in the world." Lena says pulling me away to look at me. I look up at her, she now has tears in her eyes. I hug her tightly, "I'm sorry." I say, "it's not your fault, we are going to find the person who did this. "

She gets up, and helps me up. "Come on you have to get to class, I know you probably don't want to but, we don't want you failing." Lena says opening the door for me to exit, I take one look in the mirror my eyes are red and puffy. I really really really don't want to go out here. Lena takes my hand and we exit the bathroom, see people staring, but I really don't Care my mom is with me so they can't do anything, at least that's what I thought. I feel my phone buzz in my pocket, slowly I let go of her hand, and reach into my pocket to get it. I look down at the screen to see, an unknown text: your a nasty little whore! I bet you fucked everyone in your house! It says, then another text unknown: you pregnant yet your looking a little fat! It says, I can feel the prickling off the tears in my eyes.

I put the phone in my pocket, and wipe the tears away; "ok "Callie if anyone says anything to you just come get me ok?" I nod my head indicating I hear what she said. She gives me a tight squeeze, before turning away and leaving. I make my way to the class room door, when I walk in all eyes are on me. I take a seat in the front of the room, I would sit in the back but this is the only seat.

General POV  
Callie feels something lightly hit her on the back, and then another. People were throwing paper balls at her. She turns around, Kelsey, and Tyalia laugh at her. She turns back around finding the poster on the door very interesting. "Ringgggggg," the bell finally rings, Callie try's to make her way to her next class but Kelsey, and Tyalia stop her. "You know I really hate the smell of that whore." They say right in front of Callie, "oh Callie did we offend you?" Kelsey smirks, she gets nose to nose with Callie. "Did you sleep with my boyfriend too?" She says, "wha-" Callie was cut off by a fist connecting with her jaw, she dropped to the ground, and then a foot connects with her stomach. She crys out in pain, people are cheering while she gets beat. "Hey! Break it up!" Callie hears a woman say, but she can't seem to move. She hold her stomach, curling her self into a ball. Lena breaks the girls up, when she sees it's Callie their beating "CALLIE!" She yells kneeling down next to the girl. Lena sees a single tear run down Callie's cheek. "Here I'll carry her to the nurses office." Wyatt says, he slide his arms behind her knees, picking her Petite figure up.

They walk to the office, were the nurses office is located, they enter the office. Wyatt places Callie on the patted table. "Thank you, Wyatt." Lena says, he nods and leaves. Callie sits up slowly clutching her stomach, "Callie can you lift up your shirt?" Lena asks, Callie slowly lifts her shirt reviling a now forming bruise. "Lena I don't feel good." She says covering her mouth, "like your going to throw up?" Lena says, Callie just simply nods her head. Lena grabs the trash can next to the door, just in time. Callie looses all her stomach contents, into the trash can. "Callie do you want to go to the hospital?" Lena asks, callie shakes her head, "ok but we need to get you home if you get any worse your going to the hospital understood?" Lena say trying not to be harsh, Callie nods her head.

Lena helps Callie off the table, Lena leads her out the door. "Umm-I need to get my other books." Callie says, "ok come on let's get them." They walk to Callie's locker, names covered it "whore, slut, lesbo, bitch, fat, stupid." Callie ignores the horrific words and gets her books, "Callie?" Lena says trying to see emotion. "Yeah?" "Non of those words are true, ok do you understand?" Lena says with her hands on the younger girls shoulders. Callie nods her head, "ok whatever you want to say..." Callie says breaking away from her grip, annoyed with people helping her. "Callie don't walk away, sweetie we love you isn't that all you need?" Lena says, "yeah, so I'm supposed to just listen to them say utter SHIT! to me!?" Callie yells, "Callie Jacob Foster! You do not yell at me I'm trying to help you! I know your angry and upset, but you do not speak to me like that." Lena says pulling her into a hug, "I'm sorry!" Callie says into Lena's shoulder. "Okay come on, let's get you home we end to put ice one those." Lena says referring to the spots she got hit in the fight.

When they get home, Stef immediately rushes to Callie. "What the hell happened!" She exclaims, "some body thought it would be funny to target me because I'm bi." Callie says crossing her arms, "what do you mean?" Stef says examining Callie's jaw, "there were posters and stuff saying "Callie's a whore, lesbo blah blah blah." Callie says tired of talking, "oh sweetie I'm sorry, we know it's hard." Stef says pulling her into a hug, "ok sweets let's get ice on your stomach, and jaw." Lena says, "stomach? Let me see." Stef says, Callie lifts her shirt to showing a huge purple angry bruise, "umm yeah it's gotten a bit worst." Callie says putting her shirt back down feeling uneasy, "Callie go lie down and I'll bring you a ice pack." Lena says.

Lena's POV  
"How the hell did we let this happen we didn't protect her!" Stef says, "it's not our fault, but Callie thinks that it's hers. I felt so bad the things they said were awful." I say getting the ice pack out the freezer. "Do you know who did it, the posters and stuff?" Stef asks, "no but I know damn well I'm going to figure it out." I say, "okay we'll go give that to her and I'll start dinner." Stef says. I make my way up to Callie's room. I enter the room seeing Callie in the bathroom lightly touching her stomach, wincing every time she touches it. "Does it hurt?" I ask, she jumps and quickly pulls her shirt down. "A little..." She trials off. "Here lie down and put this on it." I say handing her the ice pack, she lies down wincing at what I presume is pain. She slowly places the ice pack on. "Better?" I ask, "yeah a little." I hand her another ice pack for her jaw, "put it on your jaw. Callie you don't have to be tough for us, we understand." I say sitting on the other side of the bed. "I know, I know mom." She says, "ok sweetie relax! Dinner will be done soon." I say patting her leg and going down stairs.

Callie's POV  
After Lena left jade walks in, "oh my god Callie I'm sorry I wasn't there my teacher wouldn't let me leave!" Jade said, "it's ok jade I'm fine, I just have this huge bruise." I was cut off by jade pulling me into a kiss, "what was that for?" I asks, "I'm really sorry!" Jade said, "Jade I said it was fine." I say sitting down, "no it's not I wasn't there for you, a-and you got hurt!" Jade yells, "ok ok you don't have to yell!" I say, "I'm sorry!" She say sitting laying down next to me, I lie down and put my head on her chest, she wraps her arms around me, I wish I could stay in this moment forever.

**Hey guys sorry for the wait, and sorry it's so short. I'm working on a new story for the fosters so yeah I hope you enjoyed keep reading, and reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

Callie's POV  
I must have fallen asleep because it's 1:30 am, I look over a Jade who is sleeping peacefully. I slowly get up trying not to wake her, I walk to the bathroom wincing every time I take a step. I look at my self in the mirror, I have a bruised jaw, my eyes are blood shot. I lift my shirt up the bruise looks the same purple, and blue. I place my shirt back into place.

I go down stairs to get some water. I reach up, but immediately put my hands down, pain shooting up my body. "Callie?" I jump at the voice sending another jolt of pain up my body. "Y-yes?" I grind out through the pain, "what are you doing awake?" Stef asks, getting a cup from the cupboard, "here, do you need a pain pill?" Stef asks softly. I take the pill and swallow it, "so do you want to talk about it?" I know what she means, but do I need to tell her is the real question. "What you mean?" I ask, "you know what I mean Callie." Stef says "ugh, I feel like crap! For once I'm happy, but once everyone knows I'm happy everything has to gets ruined." I say into my cup, "I know people might think its a bad thing now but it will die down sweetie, people won't care." Stef says rubbing circles on my back, "I wish I knew..." Wasn't Mariana the only one that saw!? "How could she?!" I whisper, "how could who?" Stef says, "nothing I'm tired I'm going to bed." I get up a leave Stef sitting there. Of all people it had to be my sister to ruin things for me. I get back into my room, I slide under the covers next to Jade.

I spend hours looking at the fan spin, I can see the sun creeping up. I get up and walk over to the window, watching the sun rise. I used to do this in foster houses, I would be to scared to sleep, so I would stay wake and watch the sun rise. I hear the bed creek, "Callie?" Jade asks rubbing her eyes. "What are you doing?" She asks, "nothing just couldn't sleep." I say, "come here," she says, I walk over to the bed and lie down, my head on her chest. She smoothes my hair down, her hands are gentle. Hold her closer, "why do you love me?" I ask, "Callie why are you asking?" She says, I shrug my shoulders "I don't know I just need some sense of comfort." I say, "well one your beautiful inside and out, you think of others before your self, and you are my world I really love your voice, you are just perfect, you were there when no one was." She says I look up at her, I press my lips on hers lightly. "Thank you" I say before dozing off.

Lena's POV

I wake up to steps side of the bed empty, I get up and head downstairs. "Morning love!" Stef says taking a sip of coffee, "I missed you this morning." I say pulling her into a kiss, "I'm sorry I was up early." She says, "why?" I says getting a mug. "Callie was up, and we talked." Stef says, "she's in pain but she doesn't want to admit it to us." I say, "I know but we can't push her, we will just scare her away." Stef says, "morning!" Jade says, "morning darling." I reply, "umm what's up with Callie, she was doing what she does in foster homes?" Jade says taking a seat in front of me and Stef, "what do you mean?" I ask, "when she was worried, upset, or scared, she would stay up all night, and then watch the sun rise." Jade says, "ok thank you sweetie." Jade smiles Response, "on to happy thoughts, I found a place, and I should be gone by tomorrow." Jade says, "Don't you have to have an adult to do that?" Stef asks, "ummm I guess, but umm I'm supposed to be 18 in like a week." Jade says, me and Stef glance at each other. "Your almost 18?" Stef says, "yeah I mean Callie will be 17 in like a month, so we would only be a year apart, she was trying to find a time to tell you but...she kinda got distracted. I'm sorry!" Jade says, "no it's fine." I assure her, "ok well I'm going to go take a shower and start to get my things together." Jade says. I turn back to Stef, "wow sound like we have to have a chat with our daughter." Stef says, I nod my head.

Callie's POV  
I can here the shower going, the light shines in my eyes. I throw the covers off my body and sit up. I lift my body off the bed, I go down stairs rubbing the sleepiness out my eyes. "Morning love." Stef says, "morning..." I sit at the seat a sat at last night. "Hey Callie!" Mariana says with a smirk, "where's Jade?" She says, that's it I'm going to kill her! I get up faster than you can say fast. "You know what Mariana screw you!" I push her up against the wall my forearm against her neck, "how bout I punch you right here! Let's see if you'll be laughing then!" I yell, "hey!" I hear Stef call. "What the hell is going on!" She pulls me off Mariana. "How could you! If I told every secret about you you sure as hell wouldn't be a little angel, would you!" I yell in her face. She's doesn't say a word. "What secret?" Stef asks, "the secret that is no longer a secret! Because everyone knows I'm gay!" I yell, "Callie I know your upset but do you even ask Mariana?" She doesn't even believe me, "you know what screw this I'm done bye!" I say, I run upstairs. I throw on some clothes, my room is above the front door, I open the window and climb out. When both my feet are on the roof, I walk to the edge and jump off.

I get up and run, I don't know where but I'm running I'm just running. I get a glimpse of him, eyes widening I turn around and start running the other way, but I'm not fast enough. He grabs my arm, "Liam let go!" I yell. "Come on princess..." He says pulling at my waist band, "come on yourself Liam!" He punches me in the mouth hard I fall to the ground, "listen pig! If you ever talk to Sarah ever again I will kill you!" He says with his hand around my neck "ok ok" I choke out "now get the hell out of here." He say throwing me no the ground I cough, blood dripping on to the ground. I place my sleeve to my lip and run towards the house, I enter the house.

Once the door shuts, Stef comes running in. I turn to her "w-what Callie what happened?" She say grabbing my face, I turn my head trying to get away from her grip, and she sees the hand print on my neck "Callie! Who did this?" I hesitate for for moment "ummm Liam he said if I talked to Sarah he ummm he said he would kill me I say with a rasped voice like I have strep or something. "Callie sweetie are you ok?" She says embracing my cheek, "my throat hurts, but either than that I'm fine." She grabs my hand "come on let's get you cleaned up." She takes my hand a pulls me to the bathroom. I sit on the toilet, "ok this might hurt." She says, pouring peroxide on a washcloth. She slowly puts the cloth on my lip, I winch a little at the stinging sensation. After she's done she dries it off. "Your all good to go." She says, I leave the bathroom, ready to go to bed. "Wait Callie we need to talk about this." She says, "mom can't it wait till after I take a nap?" I plead, "I suppose so.." With that I go upstairs and crash on to my bed.

I wake up and wish I hadn't I dart to the bathroom losing all my stomach contents, my head is spinning, my heart racing, dark is entering the corners of my eyes and then I fall. Darkness my world is dark.

Jades POV  
I rush home after work heard what happened to Callie, I go and check on her, I slowly open her bedroom door, but seeing no sign of Callie. I walk over to the bathroom, but stops dead in my tracks seeing her limp form in the bathroom. "Stef! Lena!" I yell, "Jade whats the matter..." Stef trails off seeing her form. "Shit! Callie sweetie, wake up come on, wake up. She touches her forehead, and says "shit!" Again, I see her rush to get the thermometer. I hear the beep, "shit! 105 Lena call 911!" Stef says, I hear Callie moan, "shhh it's ok." Stef says, I hear the sirens and a few moments later two men walk in. "Ma'am what happened?" The old man asks me, "I don't know I just found her like that." I say slightly shaking. "I'm going to check on the other kids" I hear Lena say.

Lena's POV  
I go down stairs to see 4 scared expressions "you guys Callie's going to be fine, I promise." I say pulling them all into a hug. "What's the mater with my sister?" Jude asks, "we don't know, but we will find out come on we have to go the hospital." I say, the men come down with Callie on a stretcher, and an oxygen mask. "What's going on Stef?" I ask my wife, "they say we need to get to the hospital." She says "me and jade are going to ride with her." She says, "ok"  
Stefs POV  
The hospital is cold giving me chills, the doctor takes Callie's blood and vitals, I look over at Jade, "she'll be ok." I say, Jade just nods her head, after waiting what seemed to be years, the doctor finally comes out. Me and Jade both stand quickly.  
"So Callie has formed a disease called Addison's disease, Addison's disease is a disorder that occurs when the adrenal glands do not produce enough of their hormones. When we're stressed out, our adrenal glands produce a hormone called cortisol. Cortisol helps our bodies respond effectively to stress. It also plays a role in bone health, immune response, and the metabolism of food. People who have Addison's disease don't make enough cortisol or aldosterone. Low levels of cortisol may cause weakness, fatgue and low blood pressure. Aldosterone regulates sodium and potassium levels. When levels of cortisol fall rapidly, you develop Addisonian crisis. Addisonian crisis, also called acute adrenal insufficiency, is a serious emergency condition." The doctor says "how can we treat it?" I ask squeezing Lena's hand, "Since Addison's disease is caused by a lack of normal hormones produced by the adrenal glands, it can be treated by replacing those hormones. This can be done with once- or twice-daily tablets of hydrocortisone, a steroid hormone. If needed, aldosterone can be replaced with a synthetic steroid, fludrocortisone acetate (brand name Florinef), which is taken orally once a day. These medications need to be increased during times of stress, infection, surgery, or injury. We are going to give her some of these but she needs to keep track, it would be bad for her if this happens again" the doctor says "ok thankyou!" I say "Callie should be waking up soon," with that we hear Callie moan, "sweetie we here, it's ok" I say. "W-what happened" she rasped out, "you passed out in the bathroom love." I say, "oh" she say rubbing her face. "Sweetie you have disease called Addison's disease, it's were when the adrenal glands do not produce enough of their hormones." I explain to her, "oh so what do I do?" She asks "the doctor will give you some Meds you have to take everyday." I tell her "when do I get out of here?" She asks. "We will let her leave tomorrow if that's ok with you guys, I'm going to write a prescription for you." The doctor says, "ok, thank you"  
Callie's POV  
Morning can't come any faster, I'm going home today. My stomach has knots in it, i don't know why it just has knots. "Ok so you and your mothers need to sign these and you need to take this." The doctor says handing me a pill, I take the pill in my hand. I place the pill in my mouth and swallow it. I take the paper and sign my name on the line, and hand it over to Lena and Stef. "So with these Meds you might have some pain in your abdomen, dizziness, headaches, but that's perfectly normal. Any questions?" He says, I shake my head "ok well y'all can get going, take the pills everyday by mouth and when your stressed. Ok take care." Jade takes my hand to help me walk, "when we get home we want you you to go straight to bed ok sweetie we want you to relax." I nod my head indicating I understand, "am I going to get to go to school tomorrow?" I ask, "are you up to it?" They ask, "I am now but we can wait to see in the morning," I say. "I think that's a good idea." Stef says rubbing my back. When we get home they help me out the car and into the house, Jude crushes me with hug, it's very painful but I don't care I'm happy to see him. "Callie!" He says, Mariana comes downstairs with a sad expression, "I'm sorry Callie". I walk over to her and stare a her for a second, the I pull her into a hug, "it's ok.." I say, "Ok come Callie needs to get some rest," Lena says. "Do you need help getting upstairs?" Stef asks, "no I got it but thank you." I say going up stairs.

Time warp (morning)  
Callie's POV  
I wake up my muscles are sore, I literally feel like I got hit by a bus. I slowly make my way out the bed, to get my clothes, moms said I could go to school if I was up to it. I can't school today we have a big test. After I get ready I make my way down stairs, to have breakfast. "Morning Callie, how you feeling?" Steph says, "fine?" I say utterly annoyed of people asking if I'm ok! "You need to take your pills Jesus, Callie." Stef says, "McKay!" Jesus yell's, does he have to yell I can feel a headache forming. Today's going to be hell, I make my way to where our pills are put, I fine the bottle with my name. I simply open it and pour one pill into my open palm. I put it in my mouth and swallow it. I walk back to the table sitting next to Jude. Lena place two pancakes on my plate, I'm not really hungry, but I cut them into bites, looking over at Jude putting a shit load a syrup. "Really Jude?" I laugh, "really Callie?" He mimics me, I just shake my head and smile. "Are you really ok?" Jade mouths, I shrug my shoulders.

After I'm finished eating its time to go to school. "Any one not in the car in 10 seconds, Is walking to school!" Lena says, I make my way to the car getting in the back, with Jesus, Jude, Jade and Mariana, as Brandon sits in the front. I have a full on headache now, I can hear the pounding in my ears, I bring my hands up to my head massaging my temples. Mariana looks at me, "what's the matter?" She asks softly, "my head hurts is all." I say putting my hands in my lap, "do you need to tell mom?" She asks, "no it's just a side effect of the pills." I say.

We get to the school and I walk to my locker forgetting about the names, I look up and down my locker at all the names, everyone defines me in a way, I'm going to prove people wrong, snow them a fighter. With that I slam my locker shut.

**That was a long chapter for me, sorry it took so long. I write these in class and my teacher kinda got mad, that I had my iPad out and i should have been listening. Haha my bad. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

I slam my locker shut, "Callie whats the matter." Jade asks, "come with me!" I take Jades hand and drags her to the center of the hall, "Callie what are you doing?" I look into her jade green eyes, "I'm tired of acting like I'm not gay, I'm tired of not being able to do this in public." I hold her face in my hands, pressing my lips to hers, I hear boos and some cheers, but i simply hold my middle finger up into the air. "Callie foster!" I hear Lena yell, I pull away from Jade. "Haha umm yes mama?" I says blushing a little, "dude seriously, come to the office." Lena sighs, we enter her office quietly. "So do you want to tell me what that was?" She asks slightly annoyed with my behavior, "I just wanted to show people they can't bring my down." I say, "so you make out in front of the whole school?" Lena asks, "well it was more of a kiss..." I look up Lena's giving me the death glare, "yes mom I thought it would help, show people I DONT CARE about their opinion!" I say getting frustrated, "ok calm down sweetie, it's just you have ASD, now get to class." I get up and exit Lena's office.

Jades POV  
"Ok Jade your not in trouble I just want to know why would you let her go along with this?" Lena asks, "I mean if it make her feel better about her self, who am I to stop her?" I ask, "I understand I do but why let her if there's a possibility she could get in trouble?" I look at Lena, "I just feel if it help her no matter what it is." I says,"ok but next time talk to her. Now get to class!" I get up and exit the office. I see Callie waiting at the door, "I'm so proud of you babe." I say hugging her, "only for you." Callie says.

General POV  
Callie has English with Tyalia and Kelsey, Callie sits in the middle which is way worse that the front, because you have people looking from the back and the front. "So Callie how are your bruises?" Tyalia asks, "I don't know how bout you come look and I can make some of your own?" She smirks, Tyalia grumbles and turns around. "That's what I thought!"

Callie's POV  
After class Callie meets up with Jade, "hey babe!" She says taking hold of her hand, "hey so you want to got the the beach for lunch?" Jade asks, "sure." Callie says, "so how'd it go, class I mean?" Jade says, "well Tyalia asked how my bruises were." I say, "what did you say?" Jade replies, "I told her I could make some of her own." I laugh, "nice!" Jade laughs, "do you want half?" She asks handing me half of her sandwich, "naw I'm good, but thanks, so I know your birthday is coming up..." There was a long pause, "is there anything you want in particular?" I ask, she sighs "I tell you this every year I don't want anything, but you always seem to get the right thing." She smiles, "yeah because what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't know what to get you?" I say, "you have a point."

She says mid bite, "hey foster!" I hear I turn around to see Tyalia approaching us, "that's my name don't ware it out." I say, "your pretty brave to threaten me!" She says, I get nose to nose with her, "it wasn't a threat it was a warning, it's pretty bad you can't see the difference." I say, "yeah well I'd like to see you try!" She says, her hot breath in my face. "Oh really I don't think you want to go down that road with me!" I say right back, "Callie I don't think this is the way to handle it." Jade says, "no she wants to be big and bad, let's let her." I say turning back to Tyalia, "I'm not trying I am!" She swings, "dude really not even cool!" I grab her fist and squeezes it, pulling it down. I kneed her in the stomach, she bends over in pain, I ball my fist up and punch her in the nose. I take her hair and pulls her to the ground. "Now how about you leave me the FUCK alone with your girly ass self, and get the hell out of here!" I yell, she looks scared so I let go, "go leave me alone!" I say, my chest has a twinge of pain in it, I cough trying to ease the pain. "Callie?" Jade asks, "I'm fine.." I say getting up. "

Back at home (dinner)  
"Hello my babies!" Stef says, "hey mom!" Everyone says, "so we were just speaking about our days, so Callie how was your day?" Lena asks, "haha ummm uneventful." Callie says grinning, "really so you don't have something to tell Stef?" Lena asked not amused by Callie's lake of Information, "ugh I got in trouble for kissing Jade, and holding my middle finger up while I did it." She groans, "really Callie?" Stef says grabbing a bottle of water out the refrigerator, "yes really mom.." Callie says picking at her food, "you know your grounded now right?" Stef says. "I figured that much... I'm going out side." Callie says. "What's that about?" Stef says, "I think we are putting her down, because she said she did it to show people she doesn't care about what they think." Lena says, "oh man.." Stef says putting her water down.

Callie and Jade POV (dedicated to my best friend Casey our scene)  
Jade walks out seeing Callie jumping from rock to rock, "hold on let me try." Jade says, she runs and jumps onto the rock almost slipping, "so this is what you call fun?" Jade laughs, "ha no but I'm bored..." Callie sits on the swing and let's her legs dangle, Callie looks down at Jades pants the cool print of the American flag on the thigh, "am I just now realizing how cool those pants are?" Callie asks, "no you knew." Callie smiles, "so are you going to help me with that project?" Jade asks, "what do you have to do?" Callie asks, "we have to make a commercial for a object that isn't real." She says, "that's lame!" Callie says. They sit there awhile longer swinging their legs to move the swing.  
Lena POV  
I watch as Jade and Callie sit on the swing talking its amazing how Jade can calm her down, I walk outside "hey Jade can I talk to Callie for a Sec?" I ask, Jade nods and walks into the house. "How was today besides the ASD part?" I ask, "I got in a fight and my chest hurt." Callie blurts out, "what kind of fight?" I ask, "my chest hurt I have to deal with crap like this, I hate this!" Callie yells, "I know sweetheart, but we can't change it." I say putting my hand on hers, "ugh!" She says in frustration, I pull her into a hug rubbing her back.

After a few seconds she pulls away "I'm going to bed..." She gets up and leaves, I go inside heading upstairs for bed. I enter me and stefs room, "help me fold love." Stef says handing me some clothes, "so what's up with Callie?" She asks, "she got in a fight today..." Stef stops folding and looks up, "and what happened?" She says placing a folded shirt in the basket, "she said her chest hurt after the fight." I say sitting with my legs under me, "I can't imagine what it's like, and who did she fight?" Stef asks, "she didn't tell me." I say, "oh...we should probably find out." Stef says, "can that wait till tomorrow?" I moan laying my head on her chest, "yes love, goodnight."

**I know that was very short but I kinda got bored... So yeah shout to my ppl  
Courtney  
Emily  
Tyquan  
Cj  
Kobe  
Y'all better be happy, and to the people I don't know but love because they read, review! -Tessa Bitches**


	6. Chapter 6

Callie's POV  
Jade left after me and Lena's talk, I feel alone in my bed. I look over to the side she always slept on, it's empty. My vision is blurred by tears that are now forming. I quickly wipe them away not wanting to cry, I grab my phone off the side table and flip through my music, and play neon lights by Demi Lovato. I chose this song because it's up beat and not depressing. I turn my back from the wall, staring at the window. Letting the music consume me.

General POV  
Everyone's downstairs except Callie who I still sleeping, "someone go wake Callie please." Stef says, Jude volunteers to go and wake her. He goes upstairs and knocks on Callie's door, "Callie moms said wake up!" He says through the door. Jude opens the door, he looks over at Callie's bed, she has her phone next to her, but her eyes are closed. Jude grins widely, he walks over to her bathroom and fills a cup of water, Jude sneaks over to Callie's bed side. "I'm sorry Callie!" He giggles, with that he pours the cold water on her, "what the hell!" She snaps awake, "Jude! What the hell!" She says Jude giggles, "you think this is funny?" She asks irritated by Jude's action, "yes Callie I do!" Jude laughs, as he walks out the door.

Callie finally gets up and rushes down the stairs, "Callie why are you wet?" Lena asks, "cause Jude..." She looks over at Jude, who is sitting next Jesus, "thought it would be funny to give me a shower while I was sleeping." She turns her attention back to her mothers, "ha nice going man!" Jesus says holding him hand, Jude smacks Jesus's hand, "Jude we told you to wake her not shower her." Stef says winking, "are you for real right now? You think this is funny? Jude you better sleep with one eye open tonight!" Callie says, she turns and leaves the room.

"Jude I'm surprised she didn't kill you!" Mariana says, "well she did tell me to sleep with one eye open so...we don't know yet." He says, "ah don't worry man she ain't gonna do anything." Jesus says, "I don't know she seemed kinda mad." Stef says, "I'm not scared of her." Jude simply says taking a bit out of his bagel.

A few moments later Callie descents the stairs, in green army skinny jeans, and a camouflage shirt, along with her now favorite black pumps. "Nice to see you dry." Stef laughs, "ok mom let's play that game, but know this and know this well if You keep talking about it, you will be taking a shower in your sleep." Stef raises her eyebrow, "is that a threat? Because that would be bad threatening your mother." Stef says, "no mom that is a promise." Callie says smirking, "ohhh mom just got burned!" Jesus says, "yeah let's see who's going to be ohhhing, when their grounded!" Stef say with her eyebrows lifted, "ohhh look who's burned now?" Lena says putting her jacket on, "ok my babies come on in the car!" Stef says, they all get in the car and head off to school.

Callie's POV  
When we get to the school I head off to find Jade, I spot her sitting next to a blonde. "Hey jade!" I say sitting next to her, "hey babe whats up." She says, "guess what Jude did this morning." I ask, "what did the wonderful Jude do this time?" Jade asks, "he poured water on me to wake me up." I say, "wow typical Jude, you know I missed you last night it was a little cold in my bed." She says, "I missed you too." I lean in and kiss her lips, "well I got to get to class, see you at lunch?" I nod and watch her leave. I have English and the teacher wanted me to write in the journal, "Callie did you write in your journal?" He asks, "ummm I did not." I say, "and why is that?" He asks, "I just didn't want to do it, I can't seem to think of anything." I say placing the journal in front of me. "Well maybe if I give you another day to complete it you will have something" The teacher says, "of fucking course!" I say under my breath.

After class I go and try to find Jade, but see no sign of her, so I just give up and go out to the beach alone. I walk along the beach, shoes in my hands. After awhile I give up and go back to the school, "hey Callie!" I hear Jade call, "what Jade what do you want!" I ask irritated, "I'm sorry I didn't have lunch with you." Jade says, "yeah it fine whatever!" I say, "Callie I'm sorry!" She pleads, "I said it's OK!" I yell, "I said it was ok leave me alone about it, just don't say things you can't do." I say I put my shoes back on. "Your mad?" Jade ask like she can't tell, "yes Jade I am mad! You said you were going to meet me and then you just don't show up!" I yell, "you know what I don't even know why I'm yelling I don't give a shit!" I turn around, and walk away, I stop in my tracks and whip around, "we're where you?" I ask, "ummmm I was... I was in class." She thought about it before speaking, shows me how much you care. I turn and leave her. After I'm a good distance away, I start running to the locker rooms, no one ever goes in here anymore. I sit on the benches, my face in my hands

Text Lena: where are you? Your teachers asked if you were sick, are you?

I turn my phone off, I don't want anyone looking for me I want to be alone, I don't want people asking "are you ok?" Ugh that drives me crazy, do I look ok?

Back at the house (after school)  
"Hey have you see Callie?" Lena asks Stef, "umm no shouldn't she have been at school?" Stef asks, "yeah but all her teachers after English didn't see her." Lena says cutting up the veggies for dinner, "I'm going to look for her, at the school maybe?" Stef says getting her keys, "yeah."

Later at the school Callie's POV  
I'm walking on the sidewalk, I really don't want to go home, but what I'm gonna do live in the school. "Callie! What did I say!" I hear him roar, my heart is racing. "Liam I don't know what your talking about!" I plead, "you don't maybe I can help you remember!" He grabs my neck, I gasp for air, "I bet you went weeping to your dyke of mom's!" He squeezes my neck harder, "they s-saw the mark's!" I cough out, "Sarah is mine no one can take her from me!" I can feel the pain in the pit of my stomach forming, I look down and see he is open, I knee him.

He moves his hands, I scramble up and start running. I run into the road tears streaming down my cheeks, light enter my eyes, it's a car! I dodge out the way, "Callie! What the hell!" Stef jumps out the car, "I-i he I car!" I run to the car and get in, Stef runs to the drivers side and slides in the seat, I bend over clutching my stomach, "Callie what's going on?" Stef ask's, "I was at school and, god I can't breathe, I was walking home and he said that I told you guys..." I breathe out, "Callie breathe." Stef simply say's, "I'm fine, I'm fine! Just drive!" I say ready to get out of here. She puts the car in drive and presses on the gas, "so now are going to tell me more?" Stef asks gripping the wheel, "I was walking home and I did skip most of my classes, he showed up and said I told you guys, but I told him you saw the marks, he grabbed my neck, and you know the rest." I say, "Callie you skipped classes and didn't come home, you could have gotten hurt more than you did, sweetie that's not good!" Stef says pulling into the drive way. "It sounds like your saying I deserved this!" I say, "no Callie-" I look at her, "no it fine maybe I did!" I get out the car, "Callie don't walk away from me!" I ignore her and run upstairs.

**Ohhhh! Sounds like someone is mad! How will Callie handle this! Oh and to people who are reviewing about my spelling errors, I am so sorry I'm trying to fix it, every time i fix it I find another mistake! Whatever hope you liked! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so some of my classmates read this story and have been suggesting a sex scene, though I really don't want to do it (cause it's very awkward) I'm going to do a makeout scene with more details...haha, please bare with me! I'm sorry if you don't want this I truly apologize! General POV Callie runs upstairs ignoring her mothers Calls, "what's going on?" Lena asks Stef, "Liam confronted her again, and she thinks I said she deserved what he did." Stef says plopping down on the couch, "what did he do?" Lena ask, "he choked her!" Stef says with more anger, than wanted. Callie's POV I run upstairs and slam my door shut, Liam is stupid! He expects to just choke me and them not see the bruises! "Callie open up!" I hear Jade, they had to call her! "No I'm mad at you!" I yell back through the door, "you can't stay mad at me babe!" I get up and pull the door open, "god I know I can't!" I pull her in by the collar of her shirt, I kiss her lips pushing the door closed. I push her against the door, kissing her lips, she opens her mouth. My tongue roams her mouth, "Callie, we can't...your just upset." Jade says, "please jade in need you!" I moan into her mouth, she picks me up and throws me on the bed, she struggles with my shirt. I pull it off with ease, she travels her kissing down my collarbone, littering my neck with kisses. She grabs hold of my Breast, I moan with pleasure. We are interrupted by a knock on the door, "ugh!" I push her off lightly, "yes?" I ask, "may I come in?" It's Stef, I quickly put my shirt back on, "yeah!" I say through the closed door, "ok I'm going to leave you guys to talk..." Jade says, "Callie you know you didn't deserve to be treated like that by him, right?" Stef asks, I nod my head, "babe look at me." She places her fingers under my chin and lifts my head, "I didn't mean you deserved this, I am worried about you. You didn't come home with your siblings and I found you running in the road, I was terrified!" Stef says, I look at her for a moment before speaking, "I'm sorry I went off! I know you didn't mean it that way, I'm just annoyed! Liam thinks he can do anything to me, he expects to choke me and no one find out! Im tired of people controlling my life!" I let my shoulders slum, I just poured my heart out. "I know sweetie it's not fun being controlled, but you got to show people who's in charge." Stef says, "is that why you wanted to be a cop, to show people who's in charge?" I ask, "I guess in a way, but mostly cause the uniform." I laugh at her sarcasm, "and because I wanted to help people in your situation, people who can't or won't show people who's in charge and need a little push." She bumps my shoulders with hers, "oh...remember before all this, when you asked me if I wanted to testify against him?" I ask, "I do." Stef nods, "I think I can do it now, I have my family to support me." I say Stef nod her head, "we are here for you, we want you to be happy!" Stef says smiling, "I am happy! Mom you know that, I might not be a normal teenager but I'm happy with what I got!" I laugh, "and that right there is why your my favorite!" She says squeezing me in a hug, "hey I thought I was your favorite!" Jesus says, "naw!" Stef smiles, "humph! Mama says dinners done. Maybe since I'm not you favorite I'll eat all of it!" Jesus says walking off, me and Stef look at each other, I jump up and start running. "Not before I get there!" I run past him, almost making him fall. "Hey!" He says, "I'm sorry! Just kidding!" I run into the kitchen. "Woahh! Slow down!" Lena says, "sorry Jesus over here was being rude!" I wink at him, "what no I was not!" I smile towards him, "so Jade are you staying for dinner?" Stef asks, her hand on jades back, "umm naw I have to get home.." Jade gets up and makes her way to me, she kisses me lightly on the lips, "I promise I'll see you at school, promise!" She says before giving me another kiss. Stef and Lena smirk, "ok why are smiling!" I says, "you guys are just so cute!" They both say, "thanks?" I say. After dinner everyone migrates to the living room, "ok so who picking the movie ?" Lena asks, "oh me! Me!" Jesus says, "ok what will it be?" Stef asks, "ummm can we watch this?" He asks, holding up a movie with a girl with red hair, "really brave?" I laugh, "yeah hot accent, killer archery skills!" He exclaims, "ok ok put it in." Lena says, Jesus put the DVD in the player, "ok hush everyone!" We watch the movie, I get up and go to the kitchen, my head hurts. I grab a bottle of water, I walk over to the medicine basket. Did I take my Meds? I grab my bottle of pills, "haha my bad." I tried to ease up, "Callie?" Lena asks, "what's the matter?" She asks, "oh I just have a headache." I put the basket back. "Ok the movies over up to bed." She pats my butt and I go upstairs for bed. I lay down on my bed, my phone beeps, I pick it up and reads the messages, Jade: hey babe I miss you! I smile and reply Me: you've been gone like 2 hours... Jade: so it feels like a life time! Me:'awww I love you to! Go to bed and before you know it you'll see me! Night baby! Jade: night! Awwww how sweet right? Ok ok I couldn't do the sex scene I'm sorry! Anyway I hope you liked! REVIEW! 


	8. Chapter 8

"Callie babe, get up!" Stef says, I turn over shielding my eyes from the light. I don't even want to get up, I'm tired and sore. I get up and go over to my closet, I pick my black shorts and fish net tights, along with my skeleton shirt. I quickly get dressed and head downstairs. "Morning slug a bug." Lena says, "yeah." I grab a mug and get some coffee, "sweets you need to take your pill." Stef rubs my back as she talks, I lean away from her, "ok, ok." I take my pill, "anyone want pancakes? Callie you want some?" I shake my head 'no'. "Can u eat some fruit at least?" I look at her with puppy dog eyes, "I'm not really hungry but, for some odd reason very thirsty." I grab a water bottle from the fridge, Stef and Lena return worried glances, I roll my eyes and drop my arms to my sides, "come on you guys it's no big deal, probably just a side effect of the pill. I'm fine really." I laugh, Stef and Lena give me an unsure look, "oh please I'm pretty sure if I had a problem I would tell you." Stef raises her eyebrow, "pretty sure?" I groan, "I would tell you, ok? I'm going to school now." I grab my bag and kiss them on the cheek, "I wuv woo..." I smile and open the door.

(Play love don't die the fray optional) Jades POV

I see her blue mustang pull into the car parking lot, she get out and rush over to her, "hey my lovely girl." I pull her towards me, "well good morning to you too." She kisses me, "so I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park with me later, in that." I point to the car, "maybe if I don't have a lot of homework." We walk into the school hand in hand, "ok so I'll see you at lunch?" I ask, "yeah." She kisses me on the cheek and heads off.

Callie's POV

I walk into Timothy's class, "you know I haven't noticed how ugly Callie is lately." Kelsey says, I turn around, "well I have noticed how ugly you are but I guess u get your looks from your mom." I say and turn around, "ok so you guys I want you to read your books, for 30 minutes, I have nothing planned for today." I open my book, my stomach growls, I probably shouldn't have skipped breakfast.

After to the thirty minuets is up, Timothy says we have free time. I leave the class and go over to the vending machines, "oh looks who's hungry again!" Kelsey says, I turn away from the machines and walk away, 'whatever I wasn't even that hungry.' I tell my self, I walk to the gym and sit on to the bleachers. My elbows on my knees and my hands on my chin. I see the basket ball across the gym. I walk over to it and pick it up, spinning it on my finger. I look up at the basket and throw the ball, getting in in the basket with a swoosh. The bell rings and I drop the ball and run out the gym to my next class.

Jades POV

I see Callie shoot the ball, I smile her and her hidden talents. The bell rings and she runs off to her next class, I grab my bag and go to Timothy's class. "So why are you dating a pig like Callie? You should go out with me." The mid height girl says, "she's not a pig but, your mom is." I say and walk away.

Stefs POV

I walk towards Lena's office but, I see Callie, "hey babe." She smiles weakly, "hey what's the matter?" I ask, "I just don't feel good." Her head droops, "hey look at me." She almost lifts her head but, falls into my arms instead. "Hey, hey Callie, sweetie come on." I put her on the floor, I lightly shake her. "Hey Callie, come on wake up." She squeezes her eyes shut, and slowly opens them. I can hear the chatter around us, "back up give her some air." I say, "hey sweetie, here drink some water." I hand her a water bottle, "w-what happened?" She ask confused, "you passed out? Come on do you want to stand up?" She nods her head, I help her up and leans on me, "let's go to mamas office." We walk to Lena's office, "hey Stef, Callie? What's the matter?" Lena asks concerned about our daughters well being, "well Callie passed out in the hall." I say, "Callie are you ok?" Lena says, "mhm." She says, "here have this." Lena tries to hand her a granola bar, "no I'm not hungry." She refuges, "Callie we know but, you need sugar in your body." Lena explains, "no really I'm fine." She puts her arms on her eyes, "I'm just tired." She mumbles, she moves her hands and her head slums back, "hey, hey you need food Callie." I tell she's about to pass out again. "Look at me." I slap her face lightly, "no I don't need food, Kelsey shhhh he um.." Her head droops, she lifts her head back only to dangle it back. I get in front of her "Hey Callie stay with me, you got it, stay with me" she falls into my arms once again. "come on we have to get her to a doctor. I pick Callie's petite body up. "Go get the car Lena." I hand her my keys, she runs and get the car, a few moments later Lena returns with the car, I put her in the back seat.

The hospital I cold when I walk in with Callie in my arms, her head dangling off my arm. "We need help!" I say, "here lie her down on here." A nurse says, "what happened?" She asks, "she passed out, she said she didn't feel well." Lena says, the nurse shines a light in Callie's eyes, "has she ate anything today?" The nurse asks, "umm she didn't eat breakfast, we don't know about lunch." I say, "is she on any Meds, allergies of any kind?" She asks, looking into Callie throat, "no and yes she's on hydrocortisone, for Addison's disease. Callie's eyes flutter open, "hey sweets, how you feeling?" I ask, "wha...where am I she looks around, "at the hospital, you passed out again." Lena explains, "fuck!" She mutters, "ok so we are going to give her liquids, and once the bag is empty you guys can leave." The nurse says, she sticks the needle in Callie's arm.

Callie's POV

The bag is empty, but I feel no better, my stomach burns, I'm starving. "Ok you guys can leave now, if you still don't feel well or you feel your going to pass out lie down." I get up and nod my head. My phone beeps in my pocket, I take it out

Jade:where are you?

I quickly type, Me:come over later, for dinner.

"Will you please eat this?" Stef asks, "I seriously don't think I will hold it down mom, can't I just eat something later?" I run my hands through my messy hair, "Callie why won't you eat this?" Lena asks me, "oh my god, I'm not hungry but if you insist on asking me to eat it I'll eat it." I snatch the granola bar from her and take a big bite, "see happy now? Because I'm not feeling any better!" I throw the rest on the ground, I take my phone out.

Me: get in my locker and get my keys drive over to my house.

Jade:ok

"Callie don't go all non verbal on us, what's the matter?" Stef asks I put the phone down, "do we really have to do this, I feel like if I talk anymore I'm going to puke, that shit you just made me eat up!" I lean over, breathing slowly. "Callie sweetie you ok?" Lena asks, "no can we please go home?" I get in the car and lay down on the seats, putting my arms up to block the sun.

"Hey Callie, we're home sweets." Stef shakes my arm, "mhm" I get up and open the car door." What I need right now is a nap, I go upstairs and shut my door, if flop don on the bed, "Callie jades here!" Lena says up the stairs, "ok" I groan, "hello my beautiful girlfriend." Jade says sitting on the bed, "I don't feel beautiful, I feel like shit." I say curling into Jade, "is it because you didn't eat today?" I look at her, saying yes with my eyes, "Callie your amazing you don't need to starve yourself!" Jade yells, "Jade I know ok, you don't have to yell at me, doesn't make me feel better at all!" I yell back, "you know what I don't even care anymore, I'm never good enough." I get up but, am forced to sit down from a wave of dizziness, "hey Callie you ok?" She asks worried about me now, "now your worried about me? I never knew." I play sarcasm, "kids dinner!" Stef yells, me and Jade get up and head down stairs. "Ok well I'm going to be leavening." Jade says, she leans over to kiss me but I move out her reach. "Bye." I say, "bye Stef, Lena." She says, I watch her leave, "so what up with you guys? Gonna break up?" Jesus asks wiggling his eyebrows , "nothing just don't want to kiss every second." I say sitting at the table next to Jude and Mariana, "oh." He sounds hurt by my answer, "here you go love." Stef puts some food on my plate, I slowly pick up my fork and start to eat. I pick at my food after a few bites, "Callie, eat your food." Stef says, I take really big bites, I chew really fast so I don't have to taste it. "Ok who wants apple tarts?" Stef asks, "me, me!" Everyone cheers, "Callie you want one?" Lena asks, "sure why not?" I laugh, Stef hands me a apple tart, why? God I'm full! I take a bite of the sweet food.

After dinner I go to my room to work on my homework, "hey sweets can I talk to you?" Stef asks I nod my head, "so I wanted to know why you looked miserable at dinner?" Stef says, "I just don't feel good today." I say putting my pen down, "Callie, did you eat lunch today?" She asks, "I was going to but, Kelsey had some things to say so I just went to the gym, hung out there." I say, "Callie you can't skip meals, when taking the Meds you have, "its not like I meant to." I play with the hem of my shirt, "I just don't feel comfortable..." She looks at me confused, "as in?" I sign, "everywhere I go I prepare my self for the worse, I can't relax at school, cause I can't let my guard down but, I did today." I fall back on my bed, "I was hungry because I didn't eat breakfast, I went to get a snack and like always she had something to say, so I just forgot about it." I say, her eyes soften as she looks at me, "sweetie you can't starve yourself because what someone thinks, it's unhealthy for you." She says rubbing my leg, "it was only once but, I guess cause the Medicine I'm taking made me pass out." I rub my face with my hands, "exactly so no more of that please you beautiful, also what's up with you and Jade?" She asks, "I just didn't want to kiss her, I don't have to kiss her every time she leaves." I explain. "Good one of my kids understands." She hugs me and walks out, I put my books away and close my eyes, maybe tomorrow will be different.

**That was so sad to write, for me anyway. Hope you liked REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

General POV

"I'm not going to the dance, dances are stupid!" Callie says, "ok, ok but, Callie please...I love you..." Jade says, trying to convince callie to go to the dance with her, "darling...I will go but! If you even try to make me dance I'm out ok?" Callie says, "yay ok now, what we need to put on that body of yours is very important." Callie looks at her, "maybe I'll go In my birthday suit?" Callie says raising an eyebrow, "who's wearing their birthday suit?" Stef and Lena ask while walking in, "no one!" Jade turns and faces Callie, "I have convinced my stubborn girlfriend over here to go to the dance." She says, "oh really? Please tell me you aren't going to wear your birthday suit!" Stef says, "of corse not! I really don't care what I wear." Callie says, "well is a Halloween dance so consumes!" Lena says, "maybe you can wear the dirty nurse costume?" Jade whispers in Callie's ear, "really? HELL NO!" Callie laughs, "but why? You would look amazing!" Jade whines, "not to everyone." Callie explains, "well only I should be looking at you anyway." Callie rolls her eyes, "nope not gonna but, we could be a zombies, I could do our make up." Callie says, "oh now your excited?" Stef asks, "do you want me to go?" Callie asks, "ok but, only if I get to pick what your wearing." Jade says, "jade I have a question, that I totally forget about, when the hell did this happen?" Callie waves her hand around in front of jades face, "haha um you don't like?" She asks, "no I mean yes but when?" Callie asks, "got my lip done a week after you left, both of them, I got my dermal done about 3 months after I got these and my nose, like a week before u came." Jade explains, "did they hurt?" Stef and Lena give Callie a stern look, "don't get any ideas." Stef and Lena say at the same time, "no they did not but then again I have a really high pain tolerance."

Callie gets out he chair, "ok well I'm going to go upstairs-" the phone rings, Callie goes and answers it "hello?" 'May I speak with Stef foster and or Lena Adams?' The voice asks, "yes one moment." Callie hands them the phone, "this is she...ok...Monday at 4:30...she does...ok thankyou." Stef hangs the phone up, "that was for the hearing, they need a date to have a meeting, is Monday ok for you?" Callie nods her head, "well I think me and Callie should go shopping, is that ok with you guys?" Jade asks, "ok hold on sence when did you become Mariana?" Callie asks, "when it comes to Halloween dances, you must Listen to me." Jade says, "yes you guys may go." Lena says.

Later at the mall

"Please try this on." Jade hands her a lacy black dress, "is it ok if I change my costume?" Callie wonders out loud, "to what?" Jade asks, "a vampire, we can buy a corset and some fake teeth, along with some fake blood." Callie says, " you in a corset I'm all in. They go to another store, when Callie enters the store she sees a black corset dress cutoff to the mid thigh and flows down to the ground in the back, "dude I'm getting this!" Callie says, "if you don't I will." they buys the dress and jade buys a corset top with leather pants, they both buy long black gloves. After they bought everything they go to the food court, "pizza ok with you?" Callie asks, "yeah" Callie orders for them a medium pizza, sausage and pepperoni. "So are you happy about the dance now?" Jade asks, "as long as I see u in that! Then yes!" Callie says, by then their pizza is done, "someone is being a pig, no surprise!" Jade and Callie turn around to see a Kelsey and her friends, "dude back off! No one asked for your opinion!" Jade says, "yeah well you got one!" Kelsey spits back, "why isn't Callie saying anything, to ashamed of herself?" One girl asks, Callie looks up tears in her eyes, "I'm not very hungry, let's just leave." Callie says, she picks up her bag and starts walking away, "screw you Kelsey!" Jade says, "Callie wait!" She keeps walking.

Callie's POV

I walk out the mall, why is it that everywhere I go I have to be judged! I ask my self, "Callie I'm sorry we can stop somewhere to get something on the way home." Jade suggest, "no it's ok I'm not that hungry but, we can stop to get you something." I say, "Callie don't sit there and lie." Jade says to me, "Jade I said I'm FINE!" I yell, my side is starting to hurt, "it's fine ok?"

Jades POV

We get home and Callie throws the keys on the counter, "how was shopping girls?" Lena asks, "fine, I'm going to take a nap." Callie replies, "whats the matter?" Lena asks, "Kelsey happened, we were at the mall food court and we had ordered a pizza but, Kelsey had to make a comment about her eating it, so Callie just walked out." I explain, "did she say anything?" Lena asks, "she just said she wasn't hungry anymore..." Jade says, "ok I'll go talk to her." Lena says.

General POV

Lena knocks on Callie's door, "yes?" Callie says, "hey love bug." Lena says, "what up?" Callie replies, "Jade told me what happened, are you ok?" Lena asks, "yeah fine." Callie plays with the pencil in her hand, "ok, so what you get for the dance?" Lena asks, "ummm, I left them, In the car I can go get them and try them on for you.?" Callie says, "I think that will be fun..." Callie nods, "oh and I'm no longer going to be a zombie but, I'm still going to be dead." Callie says, "ok." They go down stairs, "ok so I'm not trying mine on unless you do." Callie drags Jade outside to get there're bags, "ok we will be back!"

Callie's POV

We go upstairs, "ok your going to have to tie this for me." I hand jade the strings for my corset dress, "one question have you ever wore a corset?" She asks me, "umm no?" I laugh, "then hold your breath." She pulls harshly at the strings, "this is so not fun, you should have told me." Jade laughs, after jades get the strings right I take a deep breath, "ok, can you do yours?" Callie asks, "can you do it?" I nod my head and start on the strings, I'm done after messing with the bow, her breast pop out of the front, "you look hot!" I say out loud, " as do you." She says, "ok I'm putting on my shoes, do you have yours?" She nods her head, I put on my shoes they have spikes on the side, "ok ready." We walk out to the hall and down the stairs, Lena is in the kitchen, Stef has come home because I see her belt on the table next to the door, I look at Jade and enter the kitchen, "dude you guys are hot!" Mariana says, "we didn't do the makeup cause we are saving it for the dance but, this is what we are wearing." Me and Jade spin, "very nice!" "Ok I'm taking it off! I can't breathe!" I say, "oh please you'll get used to it..." Jade says, "no, no I won't, I think I'm gonna die!" I say dramatically, "come help me."

General POV

"Are you staying tonight?" Callie asks, "maybe...do you want me to stay?" Jade says pulling Callie closer to her, "yes." Callie says, "if it's ok with your moms..." Jade finishes, "moms can Jade stay tonight?" Callie asks, "yes!" Callie looks back at Jade, "ok?" Jade smiles, "ok my love." She places her lips on Callie's. "Seriously? What happened to 'I just don't want to kiss all the time'?" Jesus says, "and why aren't you kissing all the time Jesus?" Jade asked, "ok you win!" He says, "we are going to my room don't bother us you dweeb!" Callie says, "why you gonna do the dirty?" Jesus says, "no we just don't want your presence." Callie says, "ok sure you do, I know what you do." Jesus says, "ok you caught us." Jade says.

Jade and Callie

Callie flops on the bed, "so are you going to do my makeup for tomorrow?" Callie asks, "yeah sure but one question? Remember when we use to go to dance battles?" Callie nods her head, "please tell me you don't want to start again?" Callie moans, "just one dance off?! Please just one, the dance we have to dance and I know u don't want to dance but, if you start up again you might like it." Jade explains, "you know last time I tried to dance I Broke my face." Callie says, "so it doesn't mean your going to do it again." Jade says, "so your telling me you want to dance off?" Callie asks, "yeah but not here at the old place..." Jade says sitting up, "that's like right down the road, do they even go there anymore?" Callie asks, "I'm sure because I went there before I moved." Jade explains, "ok let's go but, I have to ask my moms." "Ask us what?" Callie jumps, "how long have you been there?" Callie asks, "just now, ask us what?" Callie sighs, "we want to go see a old friend, or friends they are very nice and they never do anything bad... Mostly." Callie says, "I don't think we like if you guys go without us know who they are." Lena says, "they can come here." Stef suggest, Jade looks at Callie, "ummm we can ask but I doubt it." Jade says, Jade takes her phone out a dial the number. Callie Shakes her leg, she hasn't danced sence she messed up on the move and busted her face. "They said they could come as long as we could stay in the front... I guess they need to practice on the black top." Jade says, "yeah cause they want to break there're faces." Callie comments, "no they do that so they don't." Jade says, "don't what? Why do they have to practice?" Lena asks, "you'll see..." Callie sighs, "oh come on Callie cheer up." Jade says, "ok yay I'm so excited!" Callie says, "ok?"

General POV

The door bell rings, "no your not making me do this!" Callie says, "I don't even know if I can do it anymore..." She says, "oh please your the best out of all of us." Jade says while opening the door, "sup Callie!" Everyone says, "hey what's up." Callie says acting shy, "ummm this is my moms, moms this is Luna, Teagan, Lux, Lacey, Willow and Tion." Callie says, "hi nice to meet you, I'm Stef." "And I'm Lena." They shake everyone's hands, "so Callie get dressed, we have some work to do cause you probably haven't been dancing, have you?" Tion says, "umm I have not but, do I have to wear the old outfit?" Callie asks, "yes unless you want to be restricted." He says, "of course, thank Jade!" Callie goes upstairs to change. "You guys are a dance team?" Lena asks, "yes Callie was the best out of all of us." Willow says, "I highly doubt that now." Callie says, she in a one piece outfit that looks like a skeleton and black flat boots. "Now that's the Callie we remember!" Callie laughs, "ok so are you guys watching?" Callie asks her moms, "if your friends and you don't mind." Lena says, "naw, ok come on."

Callie's POV

I walk into the middle of the street, "we should warm up, so circle dancing." Are u kidding I don't remember anything. "I think Jade should go first..." I suggest, "sure." They turn on the music, Jade flips Into the circle smoothly. She moves her feet at a fast speed doing the heel toe, she does a back flip and landing it with a split. She gets up and blows me a kiss. "Haha very funny that's all u have?" I ask, the music plays, "naw slow it down a little." They play drunk love, I lift my hip and push it out on each side, I stand up straight and cross my legs turn left and hop. I move my hand so they speed the music up. I turn my right toe and slide my left foot out, while I push my right heel down, I put my left heel down and slide my right foot back. I lift my hands to my face like I'm praying slide my left hand up and make a right angle, I blow Jade a kiss and I jump over lux landing on my feet. "See we knew u had it!" They say, "I'm sure you did." "Those were just amateur moves, they aren't hard." I say, "yeah well the jump, you made it now we just gotta land it at the dance." Jade says, "and not fail like last time?" I ask, "yeah!" Stef and Lena come over to us, "slug a bug that was amazing!" Lena says, "I could have done better.." I say, "no I think it was awesome!" Stef says, "thanks!" Jesus comes out the house, "dude I saw you I want to learn!" He says, "umm no your will break your... Well everything!" I laugh. "Ight we have to practice, now you guys can go away.." I say, "fine but, if you get hurt don't come crying to us." They say, "yeah, I know We'll be careful." With that me and my old crew practiced all night.

**Sorry I didn't know how to write dancing, sorry! Hope u liked REVIEW! -Tessa Bitches!**


	10. Sorry!

So I haven't been writing because school, you know the usual middle school drama. He said she said blah blah blah... I hope I can start to write more soon, I'm also working on and old story for OUAT So check it out soon. -Tessa Bitches 


	11. Chapter 11

**sorry about the wait, this chapter isn't that good. I seem to be having writers block, I'm only doing this for fun. I haven't been writing because I'm writing on fictionpress go check it out. You will understand why I'm not writing as much.**

I wake up next to Jade, my limbs are sore. Why did I agree to dance? I ask myself, "morning." She says, "morning beautiful." I say, pulling her closer to my body, "I'm sore.. And out of shape." I frown, "I did have an idea." I say. "What is that my love?" Jade asks, "I think that I should separate my dress make it a skirt, just put some Velcro and when I'm dancing just take it off." I suggest, "please tell me your gonna wear pants." Jade laughs, "yeah I have those leather pants." I laugh, "good cause only I can look at you." She pulls me closer to her. "Mhmm." I kiss her, there's a knock on the door, "Callie, Jade get we have to go set up." Lena says, "Kay mom!" I reply, "Come. On sleepy head we have to get dressed. I pull on my baggers and a lose t shirt that, says #Go fuck your selfie. "Well someone's lazy today." Jade says, "yeah well I'm not getting all dolled up to set up a dance and I'm sore." I put on my black converse, Jade is wearing black skinny jeans and a shirt that says fuck the police, "you do remember my moms a cop right?" I ask, "umm yeah? Doesn't mean I'm going to stop wearing my favorite shirt..." Jade says, "ok darling, but don't say I didn't warn you." I giggle, "ok." We go downstairs and Lena and Stef immediately look at jades shirt. I snicker, "cough cough told you so." I laugh, "I feel a little offended..." Stef says, "well you could always put it the other fuck." Jade says, "ok let's go!" Lena butts in, "see told you..." Jade whispers, "kids! Come on we have to help set up the dance." Lena said, "why do we have to go?" Mariana says, "don't you want to go to the dance?" Lena asks Mariana, "yes." Lena nod her head, "ok then let's go."

Later at the school

"Ok I don't get that move!" Callie huffs, "oh my god! Yes you do!" Jade slows down the move and shows Callie how to do it. Callie try's one more time and gets it, "finally!" Callie moans, "now we want you to stand up there," Jade points to the stage, "and jump over all of us." Callie laughs, Jade looks at Callie like she has four eyes, "wait your serious?" Callie becomes serious, "umm yeah we know you can do it. Want to try?" Jade asks, "I'm going to break my face and you won't love me because, I'll be ugly!" Callie says climbing the stairs, "ok so let me just do a flip off first." Callie takes a deep breath, "if I die young.." Callie sings, "just do it!" "Ok ok!" She takes one more breath and flips backwards off the stage, she lands on her feet perfectly, "Callie what the hell!" Lena says, "oh shit!" Callie mumbles, "hey momma!" Callie smiles, "are you trying to kill yourself?" Lena walks over to us, "I'm sorry we..." Callie stumbles on her words, "just help me with this plug." Lena says, "you just put it there." Jade points to the port with a blue rim around it, Lena puts it in and the projector lights up, "ok that's everything." We spin around looking our work, "this is going to be awesome." Callie whispers in jades ear, "told you." Jade whispers back, "ok we need to go home to get ready." Lenape says says. At home After everyone is ready and in thier costumes, "ok y'all look awesome!" Mariana says, "as do you miss thing." Stef says, "not as good as them." She says, "they look pale..and dead." Stef whispers, "of course we are vampires." Callie says, "well your costumes show to much cleavage." Stef says, "mom who's going to be looking at me? I mean maybe Jade..." Callie jokes, "no one better look or there're going to have to deal with me." Lena says walking in, "me too!" Jade says, "me three!" Jude says, "yeah yeah I get it." Callie says, "now shall we get going?" Lena asks, "we shall."

They all pile into the car. When they arrive everyone splits up, Callie and Jade "Ok where are they?" Callie asks, "right here bitches!" Everyone comes up behind them, "so when we doing this?" Callie asks, the screen glows with scary music and videos "right now apparently." Willow says, "you have the flip down packed?" Tion asked, "considering I found out to today, as good as I can get it." Callie says, "ok just get in place." They all form a circle and dance there're routine,

Callie's POV

"Are you ready?" Jade asks, "not in the slightest." I jump onto the stage and smirk, everyone it looking at me even my moms. I guess they liked the dance we did, I nod my head and Tion stands in front of me, everyone gets prepared to do a backflip, I have to put my hands on Tion's shoulders and flip off. I go to the edge of the stage, I flip grabbing onto Tions shoulders and falling frontwards I land on my feet, I smile. My heart is beating and I feel like everyone is looking at me, my smile slowly fades. "Hey you did awesome." Jade says coming up behind me, "ha no thanks to you." I hug her and walk over to Stef and Lena but, stop hearing people talk, "I totally saw her fat jiggling." Someone laughs I stop and look down at my costume, "hey Jude let me sit there." I say approaching the table, he smiles and gets up. "So how you feeling?" Stef and Lena asks, "fine..." I slum in my seat and cross my arms, "hey what's the matter?" Lena asks, "nothing just tired, haven't been dancing..." She smiles, "well you were fantastic!" I nod a thanks, behind us I hear people saying things, "she's so ugly, she thinks that girl is going to stay with a fat ass like her." I turn my head to hear better, "I'll be back I have to use the bathroom."

I get up and make my way to the bathroom, I open the door and lock it, I look at myself in the bathroom mirror 'damage control' I squeeze my thighs and arms, I rush to the toilet and stick two fingers into the back of my throat. I puke up everything in my body, I slowly get up on shaky legs, I look at myself in the mirror red eyes and a layer of sweat on my head, I wet my hands and wipe my eyes, I rinse my mouth out. I exit the bathroom and go back to the table, Jade and everyone are at the table now, "hey." I smile at Jade, "hey," she leans in and whispers in my ear, "you ok?" I look at her and shake my head. "So who thought it was a good idea to put my baby in danger?" Stef asks, coming over to me and side hugging me, I smile. "Tion!" Everyone says, "hey! she did amazing!" I smile, Jade looks at me with worried eyes, "I think I'm going to get some punch, want to help?" I ask Jade, "sure." We go to the bowl, "I don't feel good." I simply say, "as in?" She looks at me, "I feel like I need to throw up." I say, "tell your moms." She says, "if I tell them they will get worried and want to take me home." I say, "well maybe you need some rest. You look a little pale." She says, "fine." I walk over to the table, "moms can I go home I'm not feeling to well." I say, "what the matter sweetie?" Lena asks, "I just don't feel good." I say, "like your going to throw up?" I nod my head, "yeah." I say, "do you want one of us to take you home?" Stef asks, "no I can drive." I say, "please be careful." My moms say, "I always am." I turn on my heel and leave the gym. 'she's so ugly, she thinks that girl is going to stay with a fat ass like her.' I look down at my legs, god I am fat! This isn't fair! I start my car and drive home, when I get home I rush to the kitchen and grab a carton of ice cream, I hurry up to my room. After I finish the whole carton I go out back and throw it away, so no one knows. I go to the bathroom and force myself to throw up, I feel weak my head hurts so lay down on the cool tiled floor. My eyes are heavy, 'she's so ugly, she thinks that girl is going to stay with a fat ass like her.' And I close my eyes. A few hours later

Stefs POV

We walk into the house the kitchen light is on, "Callie we're home!" I call out but, there's no reply. I look over at Lena, "she's probably sleeping we can go check?" I nod we go upstairs and open Callie's door, she not in the bed, "Stef?" I turn around the bathroom light is on, "callie?" I open the door to see Callie laying on the floor, "hey Callie? Sweetie wake up?" I say shaking her lightly, "mmm" she moans, "my head hurts." She moans, "come on sweetie let's get you to bed." I pick her up and carry her to her room, "why didn't you tell us you were this sick?" I ask her, "mhmm." She closes her eyes, "ok good night baby come get us if you need anything." I kiss her clammy forehead. Next morning "Hey Callie?" Stef knocks on her daughters door, "yeah?" Callie croaks out, "how are you feeling?" Callie smiles, "better." She nods her head, "you seemed pretty sick last night..." Stef looks at Callie big brown eyes, "I think because all the people and stuff.." Stef nods her head, "ok come on sweetie we have to hurry and eat breakfast." Callie forces a laugh, they get downstairs and Callie looks at the food and almost gags, "here you good slug-a-bug, Lena hands her a plate with eggs and pancakes, "thank you momma." Callie hurry sand eats the food.

"I left my pills in the bathroom brb!" Callie says, she goes upstairs and locks the bathroom door behind her. Callie pukes up everything she just ate, she open the cabinet and grabs her pills, she takes them and goes back downstairs, "ok ready!" She smiles and grabs her bag. At school Callie turns the corner and everyone laughs, "hey Callie." A girl laughs, "we have your dance moves." They hold up a picture of Callie's face on a bigger body, Callie looks up and down the screen, tears flood her eyes "oh Callie, don't be sad you can loose weight." I laugh "I know I can but, you will always be a ugly little bitch!" Callie blurts out, the girl slaps Callie across the face. "I'm the bitch? Your little girlfriend doesn't love you, your a fat ass slut!" The girl yells, "at least I don't dress like one!" Callie yells back, this time the girl punches Callie straight in the nose, her nose starts bleeding, "let's go girls leave this fat ass to clean herself up." They walk past her, Callie brings her sleeve to her nose and runs to the bathroom.

Callie's POV

I run into the bathroom and remove my sleeve, blood is still gushing out. I rush over to a stall and grab a handful of toilet paper, great just great how and I suppose to explain the hand print on my face. "Foundation.." I whisper to myself, I have some from the dance. Put the toilet paper up my nose, I dig through my book bag, "yes!" I pull it out and out a little on my hand, I dip my finger in it and apply. My nose is dripping blood now, "damn it!" Mariana walks in the bathroom, "oh my god Callie what happened?!" She asks, "I look over at the mirror making sure I got all my face, "just a bloody nose Mariana." I looks unconvinced, "maybe I should go get mom." I nod my head, "please." I hold the tissue to my nose, a couple minutes later Lena barges into the bathroom, "hey, don't tilt your head back, pinch right here." Lena pinches the bridge of my nose, "ouch! Mom quit!" She just smiles, "sorry sweetie do you want it to stop?" I nod my head, Lena puts a cold paper towel around my neck, "what is this going to help?" I ask, "well it's done bleeding now we just want to make sure it doesn't start again." Lena side hugs me, "oh... I'm going to clean it up now." I get another paper towel and put water on it. I dab my nose and clean the dry blood off. "Do you want me to walk you to class?" Lena asks, "sure." Lena walks me to class "momma don't tell mom but, you are my favorite." I smile, "don't tell mom but, Callie your my favorite." Lena smiles back, "thanks for walking me to class."

**ok so hope you liked just needed a little Lena and Callie time, I didn't want them to hurt her to much. I really hope you liked it, review. **


	12. Chapter 12

I** felt that Callie needs to finally come out with her depression, and she finally stands up for herself to only be let down...I hope you guys like... **

I look at my cheek it has a slightly purple color to it, what am I going to tell my moms, or Jade? I quickly put on the foundation, "Callie come we got to go!" Stef yells up the stairs, "okay!" I look at the scale on the floor, I shouldn't, "Callie!" I quickly stand on the scale it reads, 110 lbs. I take my pill and leave the bathroom, "sorry!" Grab my bag, "next time we are leavening without you." Lena says, "yeah ok." Stef looks at me, "are you going to eat?" She asks, "we kind of don't have time." I say fixing my cuffs on my jacket, "I'll eat at school." She gives me a 'I will find out.' Look, "ok goodbye I'm walking!" I say, I need the workout.

I get to school and jade walks up to me, "hey boo!" She says, "Hey." I muster a smile, she kisses my cheek it hurts from the pressure, "so would you my darling girlfriend like to come over to my house tonight?" She asks me, "Umm I'll see how much home work I have." I smile at her, "ok, come get me for lunch ok?" I nod my head, at my locker I look at the words. "Forgot about the names?" The same girl that punched Callie in the nose yesterday says, "yeah kind of but, it's funny because these words look like they describe you not me? Oh I know they must have got our lockers mixed up." I say laughing, "I'm sure that's not the case. Those words look right." She smirks, "you really don't know me do you? Let me tell you this now, yesterday that was a chance to help you get your anger out, I swear if you say anything about me I will make you life a living hell!" I say into her face, "I'm so scared of a little bitch like you!" She spits back, "you don't believe me?" I cross my arms, "I don't! You're too damn stupid to try to anything." I laugh loudly, "find meet me at the beach, and I can show you how to shut your mouth." I turn on my heel and walk away.

I'm sitting in class, "so Callie what would you do if you woke up one day living a nightmare?" (I don't remember if that's the question he asked but, yeah.) Timothy asks, "I wouldn't I have an amazing family, who love me. It would never happen." I say, it's true I have two amazing moms who would do anything for me. I look at the clock and smile, time to show a bitch how to fight. The bell rings, I grab my bag and rush out the door. "Hey wait up Callie!" Jade says, "Not now I have to do something!" I say, "Callie what do you have to do?" I turn towards her "you. Will. See." I say slowly, I continue walking to the beach. "So you actually showed your face?" the girl says, "ok you must think I'm really stupid, I'm not going to bail." I say, "so what? You going to just stand there?" she gets in my face, I punch her in the cheek, "no are you going to just sit there on the ground?" I reply, she gets up and tries to punch me I grab her fist, and punch her in the face again. "I thought you could fight…" I say, "Callie, stop." Jade says, "No jade she said you didn't love me, she said I'm fat. It's not fair!" my eyes well up. "You're none of those things Callie and I do love you!" I punch her in the nose once before I take off running.

Lena's POV

I see jade helping a student up off the ground; I get up and rush out the door. "What happened here?' I ask, "Callie she's crazy!" the girl says, "and why would that be?' I ask the younger girl, "because she did this!" she says motioning to her face, "well where is Callie?" I ask crossing my arms, "She took off..." Jade says, "come on let's go get you cleaned up. Jade can you please go look for Callie? And call Stef to help!" She nods her head and takes off in the direction I assume Callie went.

Callie's POV

I run further and further down the beach, why do I always have to be the one hurt or sad? I only I could take away all that pain? If I could just look at the world with a better point of view, I see the pier. I look out at the ocean from the end of the pier, it's beautiful something I haven't really looked at because I'm too busy to see the beauty, I climb onto the railing. Everyone always tells me how worthless and pathetic I am maybe they won't have to worry about me anymore if I jump, maybe they won't even miss me? I'm about to jump when I hear foot steps behind me, I feel two strong hands grab me, "Callie what the hell!" It's Stef, I look at her eyes, worry and sorrow fill them. "No!" I scream, "I want to die! I need to die!" I scream, she pulls me closer to her body, "Callie shh it's okay mommy's here..." She rubs my head and rubs soothing circles on my back, "you don't love me no one does..." I sob, "I do love you, momma loves you, Jude and the twins love you, Brandon loves you, and Jade loves you." She says, "No it's all a lie I know it is." I cry into her neck, "I'm just a pain in the ass...you can't love me." I sob, she hugs me tighter, "Callie look at me!" She says, I turn my body away from her, "Callie no don't ignore me." Stef says, she gets in front of me, "it's not a lie we love you, nothing is ever going to change that! I love those gorgeous brown eyes, and that beautiful smile of yours. You make me the happiest person in the world, because every time I see you, you always have something to be happy about." She smiles, "not anymore." I mumble, "Why?" She says, "Everyone thinks I some happy person, FYI I'm not! People at school!" I take a bottle of water out my book bag and pour some on my hand and rub my cheek. "They don't agree with me or my life they rather see me beaten and bruised, that would make them happy! If I died that would make there're day, Why should I live to make 7 people happy!? If I died I would make over 50 people happy! I don't want to live anymore! Get it through your skull!" I yell, my heart is racing my breathing Is fast, "hey Callie look at me. Yeah you make 7 people happy but, if you died it would make 7 people sad, you would be missed." I shake my head, "I don't care anymore I give up." I lay my head on Stef's lap, "come on." She picks me up bridle style, I feel myself being out down. I open my eyes, I'm in a car I shut my eyes and let the darkness consume me.

Stefs POV

I look in the back seat to see Callie asleep, "did you know she was this depressed?" I ask her, "no if I did I would tell you..." She turns her head to face the window, "I know it's hard to see the woman you love in so much pain sweetie." I place my hand on her knee, "I thought she was ok!" Jade starts to cry, "I thought she was happy!" I pull into the drive way, "hey look at me...do not blame yourself for this! Ok?" I say, "What's going to happen?" She asks, "We are going to get this girl in the house." I get out and go to the back door, Callie stirs but, doesn't wake, I pick her up. "Go open the door." I tell Jade I carry the small girl in the house, "I'm going to take her upstairs." I go upstairs and place Callie on her bed, "I love you sweetie." I kiss her cheek. "Stef?" I hear Lena call, "we found her...she upstairs sleeping." I saw rubbing the bridge of my nose, "what happened?" She asked, "She was on the pier ready to jump Lena." I say her eye widen, "what?" She asked surprised, "she was going to jump! She doesn't believe we love her." Lena looks worried, "why?" She asks, "these girls said that no one loved her and she got punched yesterday..." I tell Lena, "that may explain the girl that got punched today." Lena says, "god how could we not notice how sad she is?" I wonder, "I don't know we will talk to her after dinner."

Callie's POV

I wake up in my bed, how did I get here? God Stef has to ruin everything! I cover my face with my blankets, "Callie?" I hear Lena at the door, "hey slug-a-bug, dinners done how about you of me down with the family?" She says, I uncover my face, "umm sure..." I mumble, I get out of bed and make my way downstairs, "hey love!" Stef says, she hands me a plate of food, I sit down away on the couch next to the window, I can hear Lena and Stef whispering, "You do know I can hear you right?" I ask, "Yes well why don't you sit with us?" Stef asks, "I'm good over here." I push the plate away and pull my phone out, I look at the comments on Instagram 'eww your gross.' 'Stop trying' I look up to make sure no one's staring. I put my feet up on the table; well at least I can lose the weight... I look at the food, 'don't you dare!' I tell myself, "Callie get off the phone and eat." Lena says, "I'm not really hungry, I'm tired just going to go to bed..." I get up and put my plate on the counter, I go upstairs and go to bed. I curl into a ball letting the tears fall, I sob until I fall asleep. It's a little sad...

**Callie has pretty much given up on trying. Hope you liked review! **


	13. HELP!

**Help! i have no idea what to write! what do you want? give me some ideas. -TessaBitches**


End file.
